


【皮裤】日常小甜饼(1)

by JLMN1201



Series: 皮裤 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMN1201/pseuds/JLMN1201





	【皮裤】日常小甜饼(1)

柔光，软床，精装书，停了嘴的皮克。

ooc属于作者，而这安然的一幕属于马裤。

“今天那么香是不是偷用了我的沐浴露？”  
马裤跳上床揉着皮克的脸，听着他在自己手下做作的痛呼，忍不住低笑出声。

触感，气味，房间的摆设，皮克的纵容，马裤都曾无一不熟。  
但如今，却是久违了。

水汽混合着熟悉的香气撞进怀里。  
这就像是最后一块拼图的归位——皮克心里一直平不去的那丝焦躁，在肌肤相触的那一刹，全然消解。

“是啊，”皮克收了书放在床头，坐直了身体把马裤又往自己怀里带了带，“我现在是不是闻起来就和经常抱着你一样？”

皮克是不擅柔情的。  
说不出，却不意味着不煎熬。

太远的距离，从来都是爱情的毒药。  
无人不知，却都无可奈何。

捏在皮克脸上的手加了些力道，满意的看着他货真价实地痛的呲牙咧嘴:  
“上次我手受伤了也不见你来看我，嗯？和我说你太忙，却翘了一周的训练、比赛，去马德里——和拉莫斯看网球？！啧。”

马裤绕开了话题。  
无解的问题，何必挑破。挑破也只是徒增烦恼罢了。

皮克的脸被扯的酸疼，听着爱人的抱怨又不敢反抗:  
“我真和那个南部来的暴力猕猴桃一点儿关系都没有.....这个夏窗实在是有些忙了...以后，以后等我有空都会尽量多去见你的.....”

“.....俱乐部业务嘛....还有一点点的个人理想，办自己的网球比赛啊什么的.....这样的事你总是支持我的啊....”  
双臂圈着松了手的马裤拉近距离，皮克的胡子在马裤的脸颊上磨蹭。  
恰到好处的肢体接触连周边的空气都软化了:  
“再说了，看比赛就看比赛谁说一定要找人陪了？而且，就算我要找也不会找拉莫斯啊。”

马裤的声音因为他把脸埋在皮克颈窝而有些发闷:  
“不支持你，才有鬼了....但是.....我也想你啊.....”

皮克捧着马裤的头和他对上视线:  
“我也....超想你的啊......”

皮克眼神里的专注实在是让人羞赧，马裤微红了脸躲着他的视线:“虚情假意！”

“哈？那可就剩一条路了，我转会多特吧”，皮克搓着马裤的一头短发，看着马裤的笑颜，一双蓝眼里盈满了笑意，“好啊你，还真敢支持我转会？嗯？我可是要成为巴萨主席的男人——你敢诱拐主席，罚你拖更衣室地板一周”

马裤好脾气地靠在他怀里，任他揉搓:  
“多特更衣室还是巴萨更衣室呀？话说梅里诺租借出去了，队里就我一个西班牙人！真的好—无—聊—啊！要不然你去国家队睡服几个小可爱来多特吧？”

顺了顺马裤的头毛，皮克收了手抚上对方搭在自己胸前的手。  
动作间和人渐渐十指相扣。偏头在人指骨上再落一吻:“人呢.....自己说的话可要负责的......”  
挑着眉看人，笑的一脸欠揍:“这可是你主动把我推上拉莫斯的床的，我真去了啊？”

马裤愣了愣，旋即意识到皮克是在开自己玩笑:  
“那你去啊！但是拉莫斯怎么能算是小可爱呢！我是说像萨乌尔、阿森西奥、塞巴略斯那种！——啊对了，德乌洛费乌不要，感觉他好像没睡醒一样！”

加了点力度不让马裤的右手从自己指缝间脱开，皮克微起了身向床头偏去，腾出右手朝着那边摸索着够自己的手机:  
“看看你看看你......你都这么急切了我哪能不顺着你？嗯.....不如先试试阿森西奥？挺灵气的小伙子，身材也不错。”  
皮克狡黠的眨眼:  
“都是队友，联系方式是肯定有的，我手机里好像还存过他几张照片——就那种，不怎么穿衣服的，抱一起拍的——我看看....”

“反了你了，居然还敢存别的小伙子的照片！哼！”马裤给了皮克的胳膊一巴掌，抢过手机熟练地划开屏幕解锁。  
和人交握的右手撑着身体，左手高举了手机，仰坐着翻着相册:  
“真让我翻出来点什么，你手机就别想要了！别抢！就不给你！你说！你是不是背着我找了别的狗！”

皮克右手一撑索性起身，左手从后侧扶着Marc怕他被顺着劲儿带倒，微仰着头看着人:  
“马裤，我跟你说啊.....你不在的时候啊，我找了一卡车的狗，真数一数能排一张球队大名单还能多~”

“既然你坦白了，那我也不瞒你了。我也找了别的狗，还是个妹子呢——啊对了！你还认——啊！”  
马裤正翻着相册，冷不防被皮克在腰上狠拧了一把，忍不住喊出了声。

正想发火，一低头却看见皮克骤然正经的眼神里的受伤和焦躁，弹了皮克脑门一下，马裤忍不住揉着腰笑起来:  
“你啊.....真是.....我说的是Nina啊！我养的那条狗！你不认识吗？？不是妹子吗？”

皮克一懵，这才意识到刚才好像犯了什么不得了的蠢。死皮赖脸的蹭过去拿过手机扔在一边，揽着马裤给他揉腰，心里心疼的要扑上去了，嘴上还是忍不住再补两句:  
“给你厉害的？都开始欺负我了？找狗，嗯？让你天天满脑子都是找狗！——你说实话你是不是和你家汪有什么不可告人的关系？我这才几天不去找你你都已经xx到和狗.....了？”

马裤学着皮克说话的模样，凑到他的耳边:  
是啊，有啊，唉这可怎么办啊......诶，那你呢？是不是也已经xx到和马德里的那个谁谁.....了？”

“是啊是啊，我专程为了嫖nene去了马德里，我不光去找了nene，还和他做了这样那样的不得了的事.....”  
特意用了卡西对拉莫斯的昵称以示自己和拉莫斯关♂系友♂好。  
看着马裤变了脸色，皮克满意的扬了嘴角。  
皮克单手撑着身子，另一只手揽着马裤，。试探性的往人的唇边凑了凑，有意无意的和人鼻尖相蹭:“就这样的......轻轻的...先.......啊！”

被马裤狠狠给了一下子，皮克半靠在床头。一脸的痛不欲生，颇得隔壁跳水冠军的真传:  
“嘶....轻点轻点诶诶诶....啊!.....不闹不闹我开玩笑的啊啊！你要是把我怼死了，就再也遇不到这么喜欢你的人了！......嘶.....”

见马裤还不满意连忙又添几句:“我哪能和他有点什么啊，啊？就算他国家德比给我传球，我也不带多看他一眼的！真的！”  
皮克躺着装死，抓了马裤的手贴在脸边，一连串的颤音发的很显西班牙人本色:“....啊...疼.....嘶......完了我感觉我肠子保不住了.....杰拉德受到了暴击伤害，要马裤亲亲才能起来......”

敷衍的在皮克两边脸颊上各亲了一口，马裤照着刚才的位置半轻不重地又来了一下子:  
“最近在节食？感觉你手感没那么好了....”

皮克拖长了语调，微蹙了眉一脸可怜兮兮:“你不在，我都茶饭不思了....”

马裤戳了戳皮克的腹肌:“瘦了可怎么办呢？我还是喜欢两百斤的那个大胖子，要不然我们点宵夜吧？这样你就胖回来了......”

皮克拦住马裤起身的动作:  
“那就....吃点西班牙菜呗....？就那种.....有塔拉戈纳特色，还带点德国风情的.....”

卸了点手劲轻拢着马裤的面颊，皮克轻扬了扬自己的下巴，用一种缓的令人发指的速度拉着人向自己靠近，试探的凑近自己的唇，却留了一线距离，迟迟没有吻下去。

他是爱我的啊。  
他怎么会不爱我呢？  
但是，这是一年的分离，这也是未来很多年都要有的分离。  
他改披了别家的战袍，再也不是那个随时都能撸把头毛，跟在自己身后抱着剪下的球网的少年。

多特到巴萨而已，距离远又不远。  
你是否，还愿意留在我身边。  
我的少年。

看着皮克既是爱意又是迟疑的眼神，马裤下意识地咬着下唇。

异地实在是种太考验感情的东西。

他不愿一次次提起，却忘不了那场爆炸，忘不了布斯克茨和阿尔巴都专程来多特蒙德看他，皮克却跑去了马德里。  
忘不了巴塞罗那到多特蒙德一千多公里的距离，忘不了他的那句“不要走”。

可是他还是走了，没有告诉他，独自一人飞去了德国，签下了那份五年的合同，无回购条款。  
他害怕异地，可是他也不想活在皮克的名字下，即使他是自己最爱的人。

马裤没有再说话，闭上眼睛，把唇轻轻贴上皮克的唇。

——即使前面是痛苦和泪水，那也让他们等着吧。

皮克向来是强势的，尖锐的。  
他无需畏惧。  
从来如此。

他从未没想过会成为一个希望与绝望的混合体。  
直到要在现在面对着这个曾经总是用视线追随自己的少年。

这带给他微妙的无力感，  
他却意外的发现，  
这一次，自己没有一丝的抗拒。

拇指完整地捋过马裤的眉，皮克吻上马裤轻颤的长睫。  
强硬的扣住了人的头按向自己，尾指轻敲人的腮边示意人别让这个吻只停留在唇间。

皮克匆忙地加深着这个吻，像场匆忙却不浅薄的挽留。

马裤突然笑了，他强烈地感受到之前一直被他所刻意忽视的，那份爱。  
尽管皮克总是让他感到不安，感到忐忑，  
可同样的，他令他感知爱。

马裤顺从地加深了这个吻。手探到皮克腰间，情色地抚摸着。

皮克的性器在马裤手中轻易被揉到半勃。皮克迎着他动作抬起的腰有些颤抖，腹部绷的死紧，马裤带着点恶意的时轻时重的触碰，让他控制不住的想要仰头抽气。

马裤的舌头顺着他微启的齿缝主动而强势的逼入，卸下他最后的顾虑，也彻底打乱了他的呼吸。

皮克仰着头，尽情感受着来自这个与自己无比相似的人的，青年人独有的生命力和压迫感。

马裤微躬了背，相吻的动作让跨坐在皮克身上的他不得不不断起伏。  
胯部隔着布料不断摩擦，窸窣声甚至盖过了舌头搅动的水声和唇舌间溢出破碎的喘息。

皮克彻底松了牵引人头部动作的手，抚上人的腹部。手腕向外微展，半包着人的腹侧，轻轻加力，按揉着刚才自己狠拧的地方，也慢慢推着人后撤暂时中断这个漫长到缺氧的吻:  
“呼.....还疼吗......刚才....嗯....刚才我手下的有点重了....我是....我是真的有点生气了.....”

马裤轻笑着，胯部不断地磨蹭着皮克半勃的性器，看着身下人低喘:  
“疼啊，疼死了。那你要不要补偿我？”

马裤没再和皮克接吻，他给皮克的亲吻一路向下，在胯间停留。  
隔着内裤用舌尖描绘他性器的形状。包裹着欲望的那一片布料很快就被马裤舔得湿答答的。

没管身下人的拒绝，用牙齿扯下了那条可怜的内裤。  
已经完全勃起的欲望被释放出来，骄傲地挺立着。  
马裤毫不迟疑地张口含住了皮克的勃起，努力回想着之前皮克给他咬的时候，那些令他尖叫的时刻。

皮克手摸着他的头发，发出愉悦的呻吟。马裤吞得更深了，舌尖一点点地舔着阴茎上突起的青筋。马裤小心地收起牙齿，让皮克的阴茎在他温暖湿润的口腔里肆意冲撞。

手有一下没一下地，或轻或重地摁压着囊袋。  
粗大的阴茎划过湿热的口腔内壁，马裤的两颊鼓鼓的，他好奇地摸摸脸，隔着脸按压了一下小皮克。

在一次深喉过后，皮克的呻吟突然变了调，手扯着马裤的头发想让他吐出来。  
马裤稍微吐出来一些，恶意地吮吸他的铃口。  
微腥的精液充盈了他的口腔，溢出来的顺着嘴角滑落。

马裤如数吞下，意犹未尽般舔了舔嘴角。  
“谢谢款待。”

高潮余韵未尽，皮克彻底的瘫下去，抬手搭在眉骨上凌乱地喘息着，等着视线不再失控的抖动，让眼睛恢复稳定的聚焦。

“熊孩子.....从哪儿学的这么些阴招.....？我陪你的时间短了，你这码子事儿倒是办的越来越灵了？”  
扫了眼人还没消停的裆下，皮克另一手拍了拍自己的胯骨，示意马裤坐过来。

马裤向后倚着人支起的腿，大刺刺地坐在皮克腰间，微仰着头解决着自己的生理问题。  
衣摆过长总是绊着手的动作，马裤索性撩起衣角咬在了嘴里，一手按揉着下身一手游走在自己的胸腹肌之间。  
他的口齿因为咬着东西和穿插着的喘息有些不太清晰:  
“罗伊斯啊，布尔基，奥巴梅扬，梅里诺，香川真司，他们都非常乐于助人的呀！当然了，还要加上平时你给我发的那些奇奇怪怪的小视频。”

皮克敏感期还没过，本来想稍微喘口气再继续，结果放大版的多特的小混蛋就这么香艳地撞进了自己的视线。

听着马裤嗨到要喘不上气都还忘不了怼自己一句，皮克不由得暗叹一声这小子还真是深得自己真传。

皮克坐起身，左手从马裤的腰侧揽过去按在他背上，把人带向自己，用吻堵上了他的嘴。  
另一手覆上马裤的手，提高了在他下身动作的速度

一吻很短，也只是浅浅停留在唇上。  
皮克向后退了退却没脱离开可以交换呼吸的距离:  
“你跟着我一起怼怼卡西也就算了，还怼上我了？嗯？”

马裤从皮克手里抽了手，任皮克带着节奏。在快感的压迫之下答非所问:“还…还是你来舒服…比自己在多特蒙德自慰要舒服多了.......”

马裤的声音里不带一丝委屈，话语也平常地仿佛只是一句对情事的抱怨，却狠狠地扎了皮克的心。

他的马裤还是个孩子啊。  
马裤还没有长大，还只是个从来不肯乖乖给别人添麻烦的大孩子而已。  
他却总是憋着，忍着，一力承担着自己做出的决定。

在我视线所不及的地方，你是如何忍着手臂的痛，孤单的，度过漫漫长夜？  
鲜少显示信息已读，鲜少拨来电话，却频繁发推，频繁发着和别人的各式合影。  
我是真的抱歉。  
抱歉让你为爱我而难过。

皮克喜欢在马裤高潮前下各种各样的黑手，以报复马裤的毒舌或者惩罚他犯的小错。  
看着马裤节奏突然被打乱的样子，皮三岁总有种莫名的得逞感。

但现在的他不想玩任何的花样，只是尽心尽力地展示着自己绝不会落了西班牙人颜面的床技。

灯不够亮，盯久了会让眼睛酸涩。  
皮克看着马裤，却不愿转开视线。

按着马裤的腰压制着他生理性的向后躲闪，皮克加了力抓着马裤的手在人高潮前迎上前，微偏了偏脸生生造了个颜射。

手垫在马裤脑后把人推在床上欺身而上，另一只手扶在人的脸侧。  
吻，绵长而温和。

唇齿相离的距离大概连3cm都不到，皮克的声音低沉而难得的柔软，他的吐字刻意清晰:“我....以后都不会再混蛋了.....”

皮克在马裤唇间轻轻落下一吻:  
“我爱你。”


End file.
